1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, which is capable of securely communicating with another computer terminal via a network, and a program to be executed in the information processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an MFP (multi-function peripheral) capable of exchanging various data with another computer terminal via a network by using a plurality of communication protocols is known. Such an MFP is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication 2005-242520, for example, and the communication protocols include SSL (Secure Sockets Layer) and IPSec (Internet Protocol Security), which require user authentication and data encryption for communication security.
In the communication system in the above referenced publication, however, there may be a case wherein both of a secure communication protocol and a communication protocol with uncertain security (so-called legacy protocol) coexist. In such a communication environment, even if a user installs an electronic certificate and enables SSL for secure communication in his/her information processing apparatus, communication can be undesirably achieved using the legacy protocol when the legacy protocol is validated. In other words, the legacy protocol makes a security hole, which causes difficulty in achieving secure communication through the network.